Vaso ruim não quebra
by Kaoru K. Himura
Summary: afff, qdo num to a fim num faço mesmo só coloco os cap. mas vo faze vai: Inuyasha delira por causa de uma luta e de seus ferimentos e acaba confessando algumas coisas sobre ele e Kikyou sem querer p Kagome... hentai


Essa fic é só um colapso mental instantâneo ocorrido entre mim e a amiga Ayumi, portanto só há coisas impossíveis realmente e q ñ fazem o meu gênero de fic, mas tudo bem todos os seres vivos têm direito à loucura... p/ quem é doido também...pode ler... Acho q isso num vai te nem comentário de tão podre, mas e daí, né? Ou então podem reclamar, apesar de eu já ter explicado o motivo de tamanho retardamento...

**Vaso ruim ñ quebra...**

Era lua nova, Inuyasha estava na sua forma humana e mto ferido pois tivera q lutar assim contra um youkai p/ salvar Kagome.

O youkai ñ era mto forte, porém tinha garras poderosas e Inuyasha lutava s/ as suas. Conseguiu vencê-lo c/ a ajuda de Sango e Mirok, entretanto se ferira assim, já q no começo lutou sozinho. Estava ferido gravemente nas costas, no peito e estando ainda humano tinha febre. De repente começou a delirar, chamou Kagome de Kikyou, ela pensou ser por causa da febre, mas ele dizia agora outras coisinhas...

-Kikyou, agora...q estou...morrendo...me...me perdoe... por...aquele...dia...

(Observe a dificuldade em falar.)

Kagome, mto esperta, querendo saber o q ocorrera, apesar de sofrer por Inuyasha, fingiu:

-De quando, Inuyasha?

(ela fez aquela vozinha de quem está sempre morrendo, cansado... típica voz Kikyou)

-De quando vc foi...minha...

Kagome ficou um tanto surpresa ao ouvir isso e continuou:

-Então, me relembre...

(Como a conversa foi mto longa, pois Inuyasha falava devagar devido ao seu estado grave de saúde, iremos narrar a trajetória)

Foi logo depois q a sacerdotisa foi refeita de barro; quando Kagome foi p/ sua era, Inuyasha encontrou sua antiga amada e quis conversar c/ a mesma p/ esclarecer certas coisas. Queria explicar-lhe q Narak foi o feitor de sua morte, teve q insistir mto p/ q ela aceitasse um encontro. Como seria algo sério, ele queria q tudo desse certo, organizou uma refeição p/ eles e foi à floresta. ( A 1ª coisa impossível ao nosso ponto de vista: o Inuyasha preparando e organizando alguma coisa)

Chegando, ele sugeriu q comessem primeiro, no entanto Kikyou respondeu:

-Eu ñ posso sentir gostos, Inuyasha...

-Ah, Kikyou, eu ñ sabia... (óbvio, né, se ele ofereceu comida...)

-Ñ posso sentir nada, nem o gosto dos seus beijos...( q rápida essa Kikyou, ñ?)

S/ palavras, pela surpresa, tocou em seu rosto:

-Vc sente meus carinhos?- aproximou-se.

-Sim, mas ñ sinto seu calor...

-Vc ñ sente , pois estamos mto distantes, minha Kikyou...( Deus é pai, a necessidade deve ser grande, hein, Inuyasha?)

-Ah, ñ é só isso... preciso de mais carícias p/ sentí-lo...

Inuyasha ficou rouco; a mulher q tanto amava estava na sua frente pedindo p/ q pertencesse a ele. O meio youkai puxou-a pela cintura, enlaçando-a c/ seus braços musculosos. Permaneciam de pé, mas Kikyou deixou seu corpo ser levado pelo controle de Inuyasha. C/ as mãos em seus ombros começou a despí-lo.

-Kikyou, vc tem certeza disso?

-Eu confio em vc...

Ela arqueou, Inuyasha já ñ se continha de tanta paixão. Caíram no chão, este em cima dela; a sacerdotisa alisava seus músculos bem torneados, ele beijava sua cintura já despida e desamarrava sua calça c/ uma mão, depois ela, a dele.

Inuyasha já ñ queria só beijos... necessitava de mais.

Sendo assim, seu instinto sobressaltou-se, ele apertou Kikyou contra seu corpo levantando-a; ajoelharam e assim alojou-se no seu corpo e ela gemeu:

-Aah,...Inuyasha,...agora...o sinto em...mim...

-Ah, ...Ki...kyou...

E eles continuaram assim por uns 10 min. (Q potência!), até ele ñ mais agüentar, s/ fôlego.

Mas, mesmo cansado, era romântico, passava as mãos fortes nas costas dela e a massageou fazendo-a relaxar em seu peito quente e gostoso.

Depois ela alisou suas coxas grossonas e duras, assim como seu... o q a dava mais prazer, desejo.

Porém esta paixão ñ passava de um ódio transformado num desejo carnal (da parte dela, e isso jamais se repetiu, quando Inuyasha percebeu seu amor por Kagome.)

Assim q terminou sua história, Kagome sentiu-se mto mal, e c/ um ciúmes q nunca tivera antes. Era horrível saber q Inuyasha mantivera relações c/ Kikyou já a conhecendo.

Mas ela o perdoaria, seu amor era maior q qualquer intriga...

Quando voltou a ser youkai, Inuyasha melhorou rapidamente.

Chegou p/ Kaede e resmungou:

-Velhota, ñ tem nada p/ comer, ñ? Eu tô morrendo de fome.

-Inuyasha! Quase morreu e já está tão arrogante!

-Mas eu tô c/ fome...

-Ah, Inuyasha, por q vc ñ vai fazer um piquenique c/ um vaso de barro?- Falou Kagome.

CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOSSSS!

PODEM (opa!) Podem ver q essa foi a melhor fic: um fim esplêndido q ninguém esperava, um contexto criativo e totalmente dentro da realidade, sem contar as explicações perfeitas sobre os fatos super acontecíveis ... ai ai,...olha a decadência...

Mas tudo bem até os fracos e oprimidos merecem o reino de Kamisamá, portanto até as fics podres merecem um lugar, nem q seja como artigo de fundo, no site...

Isso foi uma obra minha e de minha louca amiga Ayumi (deixa ela ver eu a chamando assim...)

Obrigada por terem lido essa podreira, vagous, lixo tóxico...

E falem o q vcs acharam, por favor, só p/ mim adicionar à lista acima já citada (Ñ, se está acima, é por que ñ foi citada. E falta de concordância...pleonasmo maldito! Subir p/ cima, sair p/ fora, descer p/ baixo, entrar p/ dentro...é a vida... )


End file.
